


What Makes A Family

by KoryStarr



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety, Drama, F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoryStarr/pseuds/KoryStarr
Summary: Yang and Blake are happily living a couple's life when they get called on a mission that changes their lives forever.  It was supposed to be simple all they had to do was reclaim a village losing a battle against beowolves. Little did they know that this village has an extreme hatred twards faunuses and refuses help if it's Blake. Yang defends her suggesting that she will not call another team and she will leave them to their fate. After much fighting they let her but not before setting a house with a tiny infant inside on fire. Blake and Yang rush to save the baby's life and find a tiny lioness faunus in the fire. They just barley make it in time. They take her to the capital for treatment and learn who set the house on fire they are determined to have the little baby as their own. They will face not only the challenge of parenthood but the challenge of being a lesbian mixed race couple. Will they be able to succeed and give their newly adopted daughter Violet the life she deserves or will their new little family be torn appart forever?





	1. Chapter 1

Light filtered in the room as one of two forms stirred on the bed. Fingers slowly flex in the warmth of the beam of light. A pair of black ears flickered as soft breathing became more alert. A hand scrubbed over the waking faunus's eyes as they blinked open slowly. They flicked around the room slowly with a sleepy look to them. The sound of very light snores made her smile as Blake looked to her left and a mass of blonde hair peeked out from the sheets. She stretched and gave a soft yawn before gently tangling a hand in the golden locks. She played with the hair for a while running her hand through it.

“You know there are better ways to wake me up?” A voice thick with sleep said from under the covers. Blake held back a soft chuckle as she continues to run a hand through her hair.

“Oh, what did you have in mind exactly?” She asked the blonde removing her hand to walk her fingers slowly along the outline of her bed mate. A long pause followed making her think for a moment that Yang had fallen back to sleep.

“...A kiss would be nice.” Yang answers and a smile split Blake's face as she knew her love was fully awake. She gently tugged down the covers to see amethyst eyes staring back at her. The look on Yang's face was a hopeful one making her grin and press closer until they were cuddling close she leaned forward slowly. Yang smiled as her eyes slid closed and her lips puckered up.

Blake giggled inside her head as a slightly evil idea occurred in her head. Her ears flicked as she cemented it in her mind. As she leaned close one leg slide out of the covers. Instead of a nice kiss on the lips like her lover had expected she got a soft wet kiss to the cheek before Blake used her leg to roll herself out of bed dashing away as it dawned on Yang what she did.

“Hey that's not a kiss get back here you little….” Yang’s eyes snapped open as she growled and huffed playfully as she tried to follow after the ninja cat. The only thing she succeeded in doing was getting tangled up in the sheets and falling flat on her face. She grumbled and tried to get the sheets off herself and somehow only getting further tangled. “Blake! Blake the sheets have taken me!!” She says after a while laughing at the whole situation. Pale fingers came into view and the sheets were expertly removed. A blush rose to Yang's cheeks as she cast a shy look to the cat faunus who was wearing a cheeky smile and had an eyebrow raised.Yang lifted two fingers on her right hand and nudged Blake rolling her eyes as a playful smirk rose to her face.

“As much as I appreciate the view I think a shower would be a good idea I have breakfast cooking.” Blake says giving Yang a slow look over making the blonde follow her gaze then look up wiggling her eyebrows and a big grin spread across her face. It only lasted until Blake got up and walked away not throwing even a look over her shoulder. The fiery blonde flopped on her back and conceded with a sigh as she got up from the sheets and made the bed.

The smell of food made Yang's stomach growl in hunger. With that she went through the closet and a dresser nearby. After finding an outfit she purposely walked with a determined stride to the bathroom. In the kitchen Blake was chuckling to herself as she scrambled some eggs her head shaking in a good natured way back and forth a tiny smile turned up the corner of her mouth.

After about an hour she heard the shower turn off her ears rotated back just as Yang walked in towel wrapped around her neck as she attempted to dry her hair. Their eyes meet and a smile flashed across her lover’s face making her melt just a little.

“Please make sure you do not get the floor wet. I don't think either of us want to explain that a highly trained huntress got out of commission because we slipped in a puddle of water. “ Blake says as she separates the food onto two plates then sits down with a cup of tea. Yang casts a glance at their tile floor for a long moment before looking up with a small sheepish grin.

“If I find any water I promise to clean it up. I don't want you getting hurt.” Yang says softly as she continues to rub her wet hair and slides into the seat next to Blake. Her eyes fall to her left arm for a second before she takes the cup of coffee provided in her right hand. Blake gives her a soft pained look and places a hand on her arm before giving her a loving kiss. She knew that every once in a while Yang felt odd using her robotic arm. Blake felt guilty clench her chest everytime. Their eyes meet in a clash of amber and amethyst and a soft slow kiss followed by sweet smiles. Yang gently grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze as she used her other hand to eat and drink. Blake felt a fluttered of pride at that and went back to her meal.

A long companionable silence filled the space and time as the clock ticked in the background. Breakfast was done and dishes were being washed by the time either of them spoke.

“Wonder what they will be making us do today.” Yang says as she dried than put away each dish passed to her. Blake hummed softly rolling her shoulders with a thoughtful look.

“I guess we will find out when we get there.” Blake says drying her hands as the sink drains she places the towel on the sink and begins to get ready for work. Yang followed her picking up shoes and putting them in place as they went through their daily routine. No words were needed they already work in harmony and we're ready in no time.

“I hope it's not a camp out again as much as that can romantically be appealing I still prefer a nice bed.” Yang says tossing a helmet that she got just for Blake her way. The cat faunus's chuckled softly.

“Your just saying that cause last time you tried turning it romantic it attracted beowolves.” She says a tiny grin quirked at the corner of her mouth as she caught the helmet.

“That's besides the point Blake.” Yang playfully growls as they lock up and leave. Blake says nothing just tosses her a smirk as she slides on Bumblebee and waits patiently . Yang shook her head and got on the bike too and revved the engine before it leapt down the driveway and onto the road. She felt Blake's arms give her a small squeeze and smiled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little story I thought up I hope you all like it. Edit: this note was going through the whole story I found it a bit much so moved it to chapter 1 only


	2. Chapter 2

It did not take them very long to reach their destination. Yang slowly stopped just in front of the building and Blake slide off the motorcycle and removed her helmet. She ran a quick hand through her hair making it look some what in order. Yang also removed her helmat and just tossed her head making her hair fall into its same untamed state making Blake roll her eyes good naturedly before handing over the helmet in her hands.

"I'll go find a parking space. Can you get us a couch to wait for Ruby and Weiss?" Yang asks taking the helmet and sliding off the bike to store it before hopping back on.

"Yea, I got this don't worry though I think finding a seat and staying there is safer then if Ruby finds me standing." Blake says with a smile quirking at the corner of her mouth. Yang chuckles softly in agreement.

"You know Ruby soo enthusiastic." Yang said laughing softly. "Can I get a kiss bye?" she says grinning wolfishly. Blake shook her head slowly.

"I'll see you in a few Yang." she says giving the blonde bombshell a pat on the shoulder instead earning a playful glare and a roll of the shoulders. Blake stepped up onto the curb and waved as Yang replaced her helmet and drove off to find a parking spot. It was now up to the ninja cat faunus to find a place for them to sit and wait for the other half of the team.

Blake knew she would not have to wait long for Weiss to show up that woman us still ever punctual even after years of being soften up by Yang and Ruby. Blake did however notice that she smiled a lot more then when they first started Beacon Academy.

Blake now enjoyed the heiresses friendship and company even if she was still a little riggid at times. Blake knew she was indeed trying to be a better person then who she was before and that was enough for her and the rest of the team.

After a short walk she enters the building and feels a few stares at her as she walked by. Blake is use to this by now she has gotten lots of stares since she took off her bow perminetly. She would not let the small minority get to her anymore. Times were changing for the better and she knew people like them will no longer be accepted if they did not change with the time.

Amber eyes looked left then right until she found a nice comfy looking spot in the corner. A smile slowly slide across her face when she saw a white and blue dressed woman sitting there.

"Do I want to know how long you have been here?" Blake asked her as she slide into the seat across from her. The petite woman turned her head a scar ran through the ice blue eye on the left side. Her eyes seemed to melt their look and a warmth flickered into them.

"No, probably not." Weiss says with a tiny grin that held a sheepish emberassment. Blake chuckled lowly causing the ice princess to blush a little. The next few minutes were in a companionable silence.

"No, knowing you probably not." Blake teased lightly as she saw a flash of blonde she waved to get the fiery woman's attention. With a bright warm smile that made her tremble just a bit inside and unknown to her outside.

"It still surprises me you two are a thing. Not that I have anything against that its just...you two seem so...different from one another." Weiss says cautiously she did not want to upset Blake her voice was soft and caring.

"Yea, I know I still find it strange...but we make eachother better...stronger..." Blake trailed off giving Weiss a hopeless look as Yang got close enough to notice Weiss. She gave her a sunny smile before sitting next to Blake.

"Hey, good to see you're still ever punctual. Seen Ruby?" Yang says biting back a pun she had on the tip of her tounge. She knew it would not be good to annoy Weiss or Blake just yet. She would save it for later. A small evil grin appeared then dissapeard.

"Please tell me you saw that? No Yang, I have not seen her since Tuesday." Weiss says eyeing the blonde with a weariness that is almost second nature by now as she resettle her skirt now feeling a tad ruffled for some reason.

"I..think so...you mean that planning something pun like?" Blake asked playfully scooting to the corner of her seat eyeing the blonde who had her hands in her lap and was pretending she was not hearing them talk. Weiss just nodded simply. "Yes, yes I did." she says to Weiss narrowing her amber eyes just a sliver. Yang noticed this and slowly started to wiggle in her seat.

"OH HEY, SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING!!" a enthusiastic shout came from a balck haired woman with red tips as she bound energetically forward. Yang sighed in relief as the attention was now on her sister.

"You Dolt, you're at least five minutes late." Weiss says turning a playful furry on the now taller Ruby Rose. The younger woman just beamed and hugged Weiss tight earning a grumble and a tiny blush from the older petite woman.

"Hello to you too Weiss. Blake!!" Ruby shouted the cat faunus was more prepared for the pounce of the energetic leader and made the hug more a hug then a pin to the chair.

"Good to see you too." Blake says with a pleased smile as Ruby grinned at her then was proptly tackled into a bear hug from her sister.

"Yang...can't...breathe." Ruby gasps and is let go and beams at her sister and the two hug gentler this time.

"Sorry I was just happy to see you its been months you sure have kept busy huh?"Yang says grinning and patting her on the shoulder as her ,Blake, and Weiss stood up.

"Alright team lets see what the boards have in store today." Ruby says now in leader mode then turns to the bulliten board and looks it over as the others followed. "Hmm I don't see anything needing the four of us. Do you girls want to do teams of two this time?" she says turning to them after a long while.

"Blake?" Yang asked looking at the faunus who stepped closer to her lover. Ruby nodded and turned to Weiss a hopeful look in her silver eyes.

"Fine." Weiss huffed but every one knew she did not mean it she seemed eager, pleased even at the turn of events.

"Sweet, Okay Blake and Yang once you pick a mission just send it to me so I can have you assigned to it. Weiss you pick this one." Ruby says with a nodd to Weiss. After a brief good bye the red and white duo walked to another board meant for smaller jobs Ruby trailing behind Weiss.

"Okay Blake lets see what they got." Yang says reaching up and tapping the screen and scrolled through the list slowly. She knew Blake can read pretty fast but wanted to give her the chance to concider every job before they vanished up the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake wondered away to map a few of the jobs she saw that she found interesting and Yang sent her details of new ones when ever she asked. They worked in a quiet harmony that was shattered when a boy about twelve or so ran up to Yang.

His eyes were wide, panicked, and on the verge of tears. His hair was a mess upon his head and looked like a mix of dirt with blood matted it. He had all manor of cut, scrapes, and bruises all over what can be seen of him some were sluggishly bleeding. His clothes look like they had been in a fight with a shredder and lost. All and all his look greatly concerned the blonde.

"Whoa! Whoa there bud where is the fire slow down... For Oum sake breath." she says stopping him short of collapsing. Blake also concerned started to step forward but hung back she did not want to crowd him making him panic.

"My...village...beowolves...they...have....started...to" the boy says panting between each word. He looked well worn and almost out of all energy but there was a fire still in his eyes. Yang was sure he would be fine if she could get the lad to relax just a bit.

"Easy there your not of much help if you pass out before you tell me. Why don't you take a nice deep breathe? That's right deep breathe in. Okay slowly out. There's a lad a few more." Yang says encouragingly patting his back gently with her robotic arm hoping to sooth him. After a while the boy stood up straight.

"You're a huntress right? My village is being over run by beowolves. I am afraid if we don't get help fast we will lose everything please help." He says in a very anxious tone. Yang could feel her heart practically wrench in her chest. This is why she became a huntress to help people like him and his village fight against the creatures of Grimm. She kept her anger in check so the boy would not think it was aimed at him.

"Yes, I am a huntress along with my partner. How far is this village of yours?" Yang asked in a gentle tone he started to brighten up.

"Not all that far from here an hours ride at most. Oh, where are my manners I am Neil." Neil says with a small grin. Yang cast a look real quick behind her as Neil looked himself over and Blake nodded. She knew what Yang was going to ask before she needed to even speak the words. Not just because she was a mere two to three feet from the conversation but, the look in Yangs eyes. They had that pleading almost puppy dog beg look to them that, Blake was sure Ruby taught her, the ninja cat Faunus could not resist even if she tried. Besides the grin that light up her lovers face had been worth it and made her heart skip a heat or two. She had to look away to hide a tiny blush.

"I am Yang, Neil and you can go on back and tell your village me and my partner are on our way." Yang says giving him a light cheerful clap on the shoulder making him lose his balance for a few seconds.

"Really? That's great! Let me just put in the coordinates and I'll go tell them." Neil says holding out his hand. yang pulled out her phone and handed it to him. It took Neil a few minutes to punch in the coordinates and hands it back."Thank you miss Yang. Thank you so much!" Neil says and was out the door before Yang could grouch about being called miss. She heard a chuckle behind her and sent a semi- death glare to the cat Faunus behind her who just smirked eyes flashing with amusement. Yang then rolled her eyes good naturedly and huffed. She never could stay mad at her all that long.

"You were great with him." Blake says stepping up next to Yang running a knuckle gently across her shoulder in affection. Yang took a tiny but noticeable glance at her arm. The proud look she had bore for knowing what to do was fading.

"Hey seems getting this thing was good for something. Taught me how to deal with stuff like that." Yang says quietly her smile slowly sliding to a frown. It stops midway when a kiss is placed upon her cheek. A bright almost goofy grin replace it almost immediately. "What was that for? Not that I am complaining" Yang says tilting her head as they begin to walk out the door.

"For reminding me how brave you really are Yang." Blake replied as if it was a simple thing to see. Blake knew it was and always will be brave of Yang to live with her arm day to day. She felt it is much braver then she have ever been about showing herself as a faunus. She loved how moments like this reminder her of how balanced they were even if grief or sorrow were mixed in every now and then.Yang just shook her head and retrieved their helmets and texts her sister about their job. Ruby would be able to officially assign them to the job even if it is not in the data base. There are plenty of jobs and assignments they have done on the fly like this. Hunters and huntresses might be organized but, they always had to be ready for that mission that comes out of the blue. A ding and a quick read tells her all she needs to know.

"Alright we are good to go. Rubes knows we are going to this village and we are officially assigned the task of winning it back." Yang says setting her phone in its special holder and bringing up the map. Then with a few clicks and a swipe of a finger the route appeared. She revved the engine a few times and Blake wrapped her arms around her waist. "Hang on tight babe it's gonna be a wild ride" she says kicking up the kickstand and peeling out of the parking lot making Blake dig her nails in a little. Yang smirked and slowed down she knew that Blake would return the favor later by some way or another it's how they have kept good and balanced so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you every one who has left comments or Kudos. The ones who have bookmarked you made my day. All 300 some of of you who have read this I am in awe and tears thank you all so much. Every last one of you is appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://ko-fi.com/korystarr I am sorry folks I lost both my tablet and my phone please conciser supporting me through Ko-fi thank you

Yang started to slow down as the first house came into view. She winced under her helmet at the sight. The building is in shambles at best. Most of it is caved in and smoking it obviously has not been long since it got wrecked. She felt Blake stiffen behind her.

"Yang..." Blake says reaching for Gambol Shroud as a beowolf slowly comes into view.

"Yea I see it let's go!" Yang says taking off her helmet and charging at the Grimm. Blake soon followed after the sound o her helmet thudding to the ground was muted by the horrid sounds the beaowolf made.

A look and a nod passed between them as the pair initiated fight mode. Blake jumped up into the nearest tree shooting at the beowolf to distract it while Yang laid a few punches and shots from Ember Celia.

Yang jumps back as the beowolf turns to slash it's claws at her then bellows. She smirks at it and laughs "Come on big bad that all you got?" She taunted as Blake takes a leap at the beowolf and binds it up in Gambol Shroud's ribbon.

"Yang now!" Blake says yanking the ribbon as tight as she can. Yang nodded and grinned at the beowolf as she wound her arms up.

"One trip to the moon coming right up." She says cheerfully and connects a heavy right hook in the jaw and ending in a blast. The Grimm turned to dust before their eyes and Blake sighed relieved.

"You okay?" Yang asks making her way over to Blake.

"Yea I am fine. " Blake says and smiled they both jump as footsteps are heard. A man stood just at the edge of the building. He looked like he was about in his eighties. His brown eyes looked each one of them over slowly. When they landed on Blake his whole demeanor changed.

His look went from a cool impassive look to a cold angry look as he stared down the cat Faunus. Blake's ears slowly flattened on her head and her heart started to beat faster in her chest at the way he was looking at her.

A cold sick knot of dread started to sit low in her stumach making her systems yell "run" at her. She had not felt like this for a very long time and It was unnerving. She watched as the man's jaw set in a hard clenched line as he continued to stare.

Unknow to the ninja cat Yang started to glare back at the man her eyes slowly going red. The blonde could feel anger rise through her very soul. She did not like the way this old man was looking at her beloved Blake. He was looking at her like she was the very Grimm they had just fought moments ago.

"Sir, is there a problem?" Yang asked putting on a polite air her voice almost as cold as ice as she asked. The man finally looked over at Yang once again his harsh look melted just a bit. A look of pity entered his eyes like he was sorry that Blake was at her side. Yang just bearly held back her desire to punch the man in the face and teach him a lesson.

"I am sorry young lady you must have traveled very far to help us. As much as that is appreciated that thing beside you is not welcome to help. We refuse all help from her kind at all. He says turning with a snarl spitting the word "thing" in Blake's direction. He even had the nerve to look insulted that she was even there.

Yang could not believe this guy. She could feel her inner dragon about to come out and toast this guy. She clenched her teeth so hard you could hear them grit together as she took deep breathes to calm herself. Mean while Blake was taking slow steps back fear slowly leaking into her mind.

"Excuse me? I believe I misheard that sir. Did you just call my partner and girlfriend a thing? Did you just refuse our help because she is a Faunus?" Yang asked this in a very low and dangerous voice as she took a step forward.

The man's face went from pity to disgust so fast that a single blink and it would have been missed completely. For a moment he stood there his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Yang relished his reaction and grinned what later can only be described as a maniacal grin.

"You... Get out of this village right now. You shame humanity by laying with that, that creature if you are with that thing you are not worth concidering as human." He finally growled out and spat on the ground near Yang's feet.

The brawler gave the spittle a cursory glance. " So... What I just heard was that you can handle these Grimm on your own? You don't need help? I can assure you right now if you turn us away that no one else but me will know that there are still Grimm here. I'll conveniently just forget about you on my way out... Oops" Yang says leveling the man with a cold red eyed stare.

Yang could see more houses just past the now poor excuse of a dwelling. Just beyond the old man a small crowd was gathering he could see the confusion on their faces as they talked among each other. Every once in a while one would see Blake and a look of plain disgust could be seen then worry would replace it.

"Are you telling me you would let all these innocent people suffer for that creature?" The old man asked shock clearly on his face. Yang rolled her shoulders and looked as her fingers impassively.

"What I am saying is that I can't say I would remember you still need help if you send us away. After all since I am a Faunus lover I must not be very smart right?" Yang says each word colder then the last.

"Yang.." Blake begins with concern.

"No, Blake think about it. How many teams or partners have a Faunus for a partner or part of the team? If we let them get away with this now they will suffer later from some one more extreme like Coco." Yang says staring the man down waiting for his answer.


	5. Chapter 5

The stare down seemed to stretch for hours as they locked eyes. Red verses dull brown. It seemed the only sound that could be heard was the soft fearful muttering of the crowd behind the old man. Some young child began to randomly crying but seemed to phase the old man very little. It was very obvious that he was not going to back down he was hoping they would give. Yang then closed her eyes then shrugged and turned on heel.

"Let's go Blake obviously he does not need us." Yang says then looks over her shoulder with pity. "What ever happens to them I wash my hand of it." She says dusting her hands.

"Wait! Wait! Grandfather what are you doing?" A voice says as Niel the young man who had begged them to come out." We need them and we have been set in these ways too long don't you think?" He says glaring at his grandfather. "Its because we think so negatively that those things are here. " Niel says with a huff.

"But Faunus are the ones who burnt this village down when I was a boy. We can't trust them." The old man says to Niel his face softened looking at his beloved grandson.

"It was an accident started by some children they worked hard building every last house again without asking for food, water or lodging the whole time. What did we do?" Neil said giving him a firm look. "We kicked them out and hated them. We need these two we all will die for the sake of pride." Neil says. The old man looked from his grandson to the partners then back.

"Fine but you are in charge of them." The old man huffs as he walked away with out a single glance back. Niel gave them both a sheepish smile and waved them in. By that time the village had basically scattered to the wind.

"They don't like my kind much do they?" Blake says her hears slowly pressing against her skull. Some where in her mind she really wanted her bow to hide behind. She could feel her chest begin to tighten. Each breathe was a tad more shallow then the last. Here eyes slowly began to dilate as panic slowly filled her mind. The world was edging towards black when she is pulled into a warm presence. At first she tensed then the smell of her beloved filled her. Bit by bit she melted into the gentle embrace and soft voice of Yang.

"Is she okay?" Neil asked the couple his eyes wide with concern. He was worried that something bad had happened to the other woman.

"She will be just give us a few minutes okay?" Yang asked him softly as she combed her hand through her partner's raven colored hair. She said softly into her ear until they were fully um. Golden eyes met violet as a silent expression of love is shared between the two.

"Thank you." She says softly hugging her partner, lover, and biggest supporter. After a few seconds she slowly created distance between them and turned to Niel with a soft shy smile. "I am good now thank you for asking." She says and then nods for him to continue leading them through the village.

"The Grimm I was telling you about always attack our farms. The farmers around here are getting too scared to go out and get food for us. Luckily we had a very good bumper crop last harvest or we would be on the edge of starving right now. We are pretty close to that point another week and we would have to really ration our supplies. As it is now we got probably a month of three meals a day. My grandfather was going to ask everyone to eat only one meal every three days. All but the ones with newborns cause they need it the most. They started to come into the village and attack us just yesterday day. At first it was a few like one or two then more came and they slowly grew in numbers. I knew if I did not act fast that we would either die from them or my grandfather's food plan of us eating once every three days." Neil explained as people peeked out their windows in timid fear as they walked by. "Not saying it's a bad plan in a short term. We have a stock pile and all.This would be all well and good but.." Neil looked around then lowered his voice. "My grandfather is using half the food to keep bandits taking the opportunity at bay so we would not last for two weeks. That's why I had to find you two." He whispers to them as they walked along. Yang sighed softly shaking her head she understood where the old man was coming from and all but she was still mad at him.

"Do you know how many and where they are concentrated?" Blake asked seeing that her partner was still cooking down.

"Yea, I know where they are concentrated it's the strangest thing to. They are all hanging around a small farm house. They are always lurking near by this house. I don't think they have attacked it but look about ready to rip it to shreds. I am worried about the husband and wife stuck in there. Her baby should be born and it's not safe. As for how many. I honestly do not know I think I counted ten or so last time." Neil says with genuine worry in his voice as they head out the the country. In the distance you can see fields of green and farms as far as the horizon.

"Wow when you said farms you sure were not kidding kid. Which one is it? " Yang says squinting her eyes trying to see if she could see the house from where she is standing. Neil gave her a look between amused and horror. Like he found her trying to see the farm house this far out was funny and horrified she actually thought she would see it.

"Well ma'am." Neil says politely getting a mini death glare. "You can't see the house until we are at that big tree on the hill." He says giving her a big smile and trying to put the best innocent face forward knowing exactly what he did.

"Well let's go chop chop." Yang says clapping her prosthetic hand and normal hand together pretending what he said had not phased her a bit. She walked past her partner and Niel making her way to the tree. The two share a small amused glance and a shrug of the shoulders before following her to the hill. This time she did not actively try to squint for the house instead looked around.

She did not see it instead she smelled something. "Blake..?" She asked slowly as horror soon dawned on her wat it is. Blake looked at her and nodded and the two were off with not a word to their guide.

"Guys?!" Niel shouted after them in alarm then frantically tried and failed to keep up with two very trained huntress. He soon stopped and panted trying to call them back. It took a second and he smelled it too. "Oh no." He breathed out in horror as he looked up and in the distance he could see the smoke plume. "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE" He yelled on the top of his lungs as he turned tail and ran back to the village. Blake and Yang heard his yelling and felt a bit of relief. They were sure the cause of the blaze was a Grimm and they were not going to show it mercy.

They raced as fast as they could up the hill and gained on a small cottage a blaze. The looked around the whole area had not a thing in it no Grimm in sight.

"W-Where is it?" Yang growled her semblance all fired up ready to take down the first Grimm to appear.

"I don't know Yang..." Blake says then whips her head to the house. At first she looks confused he head slowly tilting. Her ears rotated forward as she tried to hear better. Slowly confusion morphed into horror.

"...Blake?" Yang asked softly seeing the look on her partner's face.

"...Yang we have to get into that house.. they left a baby in there." Blake says turning to her partner looking sick and horrified as Yang's face nerfed from confusion to horror to anger.

"WHAT?" Yang growled and withought another word leaped towards the house followed by Blake. The jumped then rolled through the window. "Blake ...babe your going to have to be my eyes." Yang says coughing the smoke was pretty thick. Blake tied Gambol Shroud's ribbon around her mechanical wrist then qu but carefully guided her through the house. The baby's cry was slowly getting weaker and it was really concerning the pair and making Blake really anxious. "Babe go, you can get that baby faster then I can." Blake looked hesitant looking in the direction of the baby the back at her beloved who is smiling and she winked. " I'll be fine just get that baby." She says Blake hugs her and they share a quick kiss before the cat ninja faubus disappears. "That's my girl." Yang says pride filling her up and she grinned widely. She coughed a few more times.

**CREEK**   
**CRACK**   
**GROAN**

Oh Oum the floor was going to give out any minute."Blake please hurry its coming down!" She yelled then coughed. Then through the dense smoke Blake came though with a small bundle wrapped in her coat crying. The first thing she noticed were the tiny lion ears on her head. "Is the baby okay?" She asked as Blake reached her with the small bundle.

"Y-Yea." Blake said with a cracked voice. "She looks sunburned but I don't know." She says with tears.

**CREEK**

"Come on we can talk more outside Blake nodded and skillfully lead them back out the window. Yang jumped out first and held opera her arms. "Use your semblance to get her to me please." Yang says and Blake cloned herself. She then used those clones to pass the baby down to yang before she too jumped down. "She needs a hospital what do we do I can't hold her while driving and you can't hold her while holding on." Yang says looking concerned. Blake looked thoughtful as Yang tried to sooth the infant.

"I'll make my coat into a sling and use my belt to reinforce it you can't drive like we are dying though." Blake says and gently takes the baby and starts to do as she sugggested.

"Right I'll get Bumblebee and be right back don't worry love we will get her treated." She says firmly as she quickly sprints away. She knows there is a time window for this baby and she knows she has to be very careful because the little girl was so fragile. She had to keep all thoughts of anger from her mind and just think about what was best for the tiny baby back with her love. She passed several villagers on her way back they seem to be carrying buckets to the house she shook her head. It was way too late for that place.


	6. Chapter 6

As each foot hit the search Yang could almost swear her thoughts changed. She could not keep track where one thought began and the nex one ended. Her emotions were just as jumbled going from horrified , then angry, next concerned, then heartbreaking sadness. She wanted to pause just for a second to just buckle he knees and weep for the baby they found. She also felt concerned for the tiny child which kept her moving forward. Anger was slowly boiling beneath all this as horror of what she is starting to realize what might have happened if they had not gotten there in time. She knew if she stoooed for even a moment to let any single one of these emotions take over her that the little baby girl might die. Yang will not let that happen on her watch. She dug inside and kept running towards Bumblebee.

"Yang?" A voice called out startled in concerned she slowed down to see a smoke covered and dirty Neil.

"I-I can't stay and talk kid." She said her voice strained. The boy nodded his head.

"I know I saw her I don't think using your bike will be a good idea and I know after that there is a few of us you will trust. Here take grandfather's keys to his truck. When that baby is nice and safe feel free to bring back the truck and get you bike I swear to you it's safe. Looks like the Grimm left so we don't need you right now." Neil says holding out the keys. He nodded his head towards a beat up but still well to do truck. Yang could feel tears of gratitude prick the corner of her eyes. She softly sniffed them back.

"You are a good kid...when I come back if you want to go.. be ready okay?" Yang says taking the keys. The young man looked from her to the people around him and back and gave her a smile.

"They need me...I will think about it though. Take care." Neil says before giving her a nod and running up the hill and shouting orders to some younger kids.

"He's going to make a great leader some day but he needs to be a kid." Yang says with a shake of her head before running up to the truck. "You better work I do not feel much like making something blow up." She mutters as she puts the keys in and gives a turn. To her surprise the clunky thing roars to life making a grin twitch at the corner of her mouth. "Well old man looks like you did two things right." She says to herself as she puts the clunker into drive and her eyes flick to the young man before pressing on the gas. The truck leaps forward making her let out a startled Yelp. She had not thought it had that kind of power from the look of it. That's what she gets for judging so nothing by its looks.

She turned to the hill once outside of the town and into the farms. She could see the smoke and people still passing the bucket back and forth between a line of them. The house might be beyond saving but the fields of food were not. Her eyes turn from them and start to scour around for a certain feline faubus. She catches sight of Blake looking down at the child in her jacket rocking the baby back and forth. From where she is sitting it looked like she was either singing or talking.

That did something to the heart of the golden haired brawler. It made a funny twinge and flutter feeling. She could feel a pride and love she did not expect blossom in her chest. With a shake of her head she got up next to them and quickly opened the passenger door. She was meet with narrowed golden eyes. She could almost feel a chunk of ice slide down her spine.

"Where did you get this? Please do not tell me you stole some one's vehicle? Yang?!" Blake says as she passed the tiny sleeping and whimpering baby to her lover.

"Not exactly. " Yang says with a soft gulp knowing that tone very well. She then gave a small nervous smile and she held the baby not sure what to do with the bundle. "Neil said we can use his grandfather's truck." She says handing the baby back with care as soon as Blake is strapped in.

"Oh, well that's a different story then." Blake says and Yang could have gotten a chill from the coldness in her voice. She knew it was not directed at her but still she could fill it.

"Hang on." Yang says softly before rolling the wheel full around and pushing the gas. Blake hissed softly in surprise as the truck leaped into action. "That's why I warned you." Yang says with a soft chuckle and stopped once she saw her partner and lover glare. She gave a scratch on her cheek and just shrugged before putting both hands on the wheel as the left the small village in the rear view mirror.

"Do we need to call another team in?" Blake asked after about a minute of silence. Yang shook her head after thinking about it.

"No, when we were leaving we should have seen Grimm but, we didn't. I don't think we have to worry it is pretty clear they were there for one reason." Yang says gently before gently reaching a hand out and rubbing the soft tuffed lion ears on the baby's head. "Poor baby girl, such negativity towards her at such a young age." Her voice took a soft tone as she looked from the small infant to Blake.

"W-why? Why her? It's not fair she did not ask for this!" Blake says as tears began to run down her face as she cried softly . Yang could feel her heart breaking as she watched from the corner of her eyes as her crying lover cuddle the sleeping infant close.

"I know babe, I know. She has us now okay?" Yang says gently taking one hand in hers and rubbing her thumb over the back.

"For now." Blake says softly making Yang give her a sympathetic look. She did not know exactly what to say to that. Was there anything she could say? She gave this a long thought as they drove. They never really talked much about their future together. It was as if they knew already that this and them will last. They never talked about marriage or kids. Heck she was not sure she would be a good mom she did not exactly have the best example in Raven. Summer, she could remeber bits and pieces about Summer, she was a good mom. The loss of her was painful and Yang still believed if Summer had lived she would have been the best example for a mother figure.

The question is was she ready to be a mom? Yang glanced at Blake and she is gently rocking and snuggling the infant this time she could hear her softly singing to the baby girl. That sight right there once again did something to her heart. She felt a mixture of pride and pure joy so much so she almost felt like crying. She could feel tears at the edge of her eyes.

Blake she knew just from this and many other things would be a great mother. Yang knew the beautiful cat faunus had the strongest mother instinct she had ever seen. It did every once in a while lead to the wrong way to protect but, that's what she was for to be her balance. Yang let a small smile grace her face. Blake is her balance too what she could not do Blake and her could do together this just might work. She glanced over to her and saw the heartbreak on her face. She knew her lover wanted to do just more then take this small child to the hospital. This was now going to be a leap of faith and them taking a step forward and a chance to prove they have what it takes.

"She's going to need a name you know." She says feeling a grin creep across her face as Blake sat up right and her ears stood up. Her face looked confused as she turned to her driving partner.

"What?" Blake says not sure if she understood exactly what Yang is suggesting or saying. She also wanted to make sure she heard right. Yang for her part grinned wide at the hopefully sound in Blake's voice.

"The little cutie you are holding. She is going to need a name. We can't just keep calling her baby, or infant, or child. She needs a name." Yang says her grin growing by the second as Blake is processing what is happening.

"Really?" Blake asked in a voice that sounded like she is holding her breathe as if waiting for the imaginary shoe to drop.

"I mean yea how else can I tell Ruby? She's going to want to know what to call her when she is spoiling her. Even Ice queen will want to know who to address presents to." Yang says as Blake looks ready to cry again.

"I love you." Blake says in a choked voice her eyes shining.

"That's not a name babe." Yang teased then blew her a kiss "Love you too." She says back with a wink making Blake blush a bit.

"Violet." Blake says. Yang hummed softly. While stopped at a red light and gave her a curious look.

"My last name is a flower and I know you are going to insist on your last name so Violet." Blake says with a shy smile that Yang returns.

"Violet it is. We are here let me get a wheel chair okay?" Yang says quickly opening the door then dashing in. "DOCTOR! DOCTOR! I am going to need a doctor me and my girlfriend just rescued a baby from a burning house please get a doctor. I also need a when chair to being them in." She yells the first part as she runs up the desk. The nurse behind the desk looked at her clothes and her frantic nature. She quickly got around the station and grabbed a wheel chair.

  
"Ma'am we must hurry and get them if by the way you look tells me anything they are going to need help. You are going to need a look over too." The nurse says . Yang was about to protest and the nurse stopped her wagging a finger. "Tut! Tut! I don't care if you have an aura ma'am you could still be hurt." The nurse says giving the brawler a very familiar stare down.

"Fine! But baby Violet and girlfriend Blake first." Yang says officially cowed. The nurse nodded satisfied as the ran out. "That truck there." Yang pointed as she ran to where Blake was cradling the baby. She prayed to Oum they got here in time she knew it would break her lover's heart if something happened to the tiny faubus baby she is holding with so much care. Yang shook her head she would not think like that little Violet has shown how tough a faunus can be.


End file.
